A secret supporter
by Sha-tan
Summary: It's the Epiphany and Akko want to celebrate to thank the sweet and old witch, but what if Diana knows her? There is a character a bit OOC, but this is just a stupid fic I wanted to write to celebrate this day and to make you smile. Hope you'll like it


A SECRET SUPPORTER

"Ne~"

"…"

"Diana!"

"What is it, Akko?"

The honor student and the goofball of the school were studying in the library. Well, Diana was trying to tutor Akko, but of course the brunette couldn't maintain the concentration for too long.

"Can we do something else today?"

"Why?"

"Because it's an important day"

"Oh yes? It's someone's birthday?"

"No! Today is the 6th of January!"

"And?"

"Oh, c'mon Diana! Today is the Epiphany! The day a sweet and old witch goes around the world to give candies to children!"

"Oh that…and what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know…like throw a small party to celebrate?"

"I don't think everyone would throw a party just for that"

"Just for that? It's the Epiphany! A witch is celebrated all around the world! Shouldn't Luna Nova be happy about something like that?"

"I guess…but I don't know if you still would like to celebrate her after knowing who is it"

"What? You know her?"

"Oh…you know her very well too"

"I…know her?"

"Yes, it's Finnelan-sensei"

"…"

Akko stood up and looked outside the window.

"Oh…there is a beautiful weather today, isn't there Diana?"

"Akko…"

"Look, even the birds are happy"

"Akko, I assure you, I'm not lying"

"Stop it!", Akko screamed putting her hands on her ears trying to block every sound.

"But…"

"Lalalalala! I'm not listening!"

"AKKO!", Diana took the brunette by her arm and forced her to take a sit on the chair, gaining a glare from the librarian.

"But. But"

"Please Akko, keep your voice down", the heiress said whispering. "It's true, Finnelan-sensei is the sweet and old witch you're talking about"

"But she's not so old and she's certainly not sweet!"

"That's because it's more like a tradition now. The old witch you're talking about died hundreds of years ago. Now we take turns and one witch at a time take her role in distributing the candies. She's done that for the last ten years already"

"Ten years? So, when I was young, the one who brought me candies was…ugh my childhood is ruined", the goofball was on the verge of crying.

"Don't be like that Akko. Finnelan-sensei is just not used to teach to student who aren't from a witch lineage. I'm sure she's more lenient with you after the missile incident"

"Well, I guess I can tolerate her a bit more"

"Akko, why don't we go see her now?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you wanted to do something. We can go to her office and you can thank her for bringing candies to children every year"

"No, thank you"

"Akko…I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you thank her. Let's go"

And with that Diana took Akko's arm and dragged her outside the library without letting her say another word. She kept dragging Akko until they reached Finnelan's office. The blonde knocked on the door and after hearing a reply they went inside.

"Good morning Finnelan-sensei"

"Good morning Diana and…Kagari", the teacher replied trying to smile.

"I apologize for coming here without notice, but Akko wanted to speak with you"

"I…I see", the teacher sat on her chair and looked at the brunette. "What is it Kagari?"

"I…uh"

"Don't be shy Akko", the blonde said chuckling.

The brunette wanted to dig a hole in the floor and jump in it. Or better, she could have throwed Finnelan in it and the problem would be solved. Yes, that's a great plan.

"Finnelan-sensei…"

"Yes?"

"I heard you took the role of the old witch who always brought candies to children on the 6th of January"

"Yes, that's correct…what about it?"

"I…", the brunette clenched her fists, looking at the ground. "I wanted to thank you for always bringing me candies when I was a child"

Finnelan's eyes widened and looked at Akko in surprise.

"See?", the heiress said. "It wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Yes…", Akko felt the tension leave her and looked straight to her teacher. "Sensei…I was really happy whenever you brought me candies. I always thought you were a nice and sweet witch and I still want to believe that. I guess I'm not a really good student, but I'll try my best from now on, so…can we let bygones be bygones and start all from scratch?"

Finnelan stood up and approached Akko. She raised her arm and put her hand on Akko's head, stroking her gently.

"I must apologize…I didn't really behave like a teacher. I'll try to help you more in the future, starting from now…"

"What do you mean?"

"Diana"

"Yes?"

"Could you go in your bedroom and take your broom?"

"Yes, but may I ask why?"

"I want you to take Akko into town to buy some candies and have some fun, I'll pay, after all it's my festivity today"

"Sure…I'll go to my room and prepare. See you at the entrance Akko?"

"Yes…"

The heiress bowed and went outside the office.

"We're finally alone", the teacher commented.

The brunette felt a strange atmosphere and turned to look at Finnelan with fear.

"Atsuko"

"Y-YES?", the brunette was surprised since the teacher never called her by her first name.

"I wasn't lying when I said I want to help you more. And I want to start with your crush"

"M-My crush? I don't understand…", Akko blushed.

"Oh, for the Lord of…Look, I never wanted to meddle, but you and your crush are becoming irritating. Have you ever seen the look on your friend's face? A mix of pity and irritation"

"I-Irritation? I don't really know what are you talking about"

"I can totally see it written on your friend's forehead. Amanda O'Neill? She's practically screaming "just get together you two". Seriously, between you and Diana I don't know who is denser"

"M-Me…D-Diana…", Akko was like a bottle full of emotions ready to explode. Smoke coming from her. She moved her hands in every direction trying to find something to say…anything. In the end she just let her arms fall and sighed.

"You're right. I feel something for Diana. Something I can't really explain…yet. Happy now?"

"Absolutely", she replied smiling.

"Now what? Are you going to tell her everything?"

"Oh, no. Like I said I don't like to meddle into this kind of things. I just wanted you to admit it. You're now at the starting line…from here on you can try to win her heart"

"Eh? No, no, no. I can't do that. You know that too, she's Diana and I am, well…me"

"At this point I don't think it really matters…I saw how she looks at you"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…you know what? I have a special candy for you and Diana. You're going to give her this when you are in town with her". Finnelan went to her drawer and took something slim and long from it. "Do you know what this is?"

Akko looked at what she had in her hand. It seemed like a long biscuit with chocolate on both the ends of it.

"I think I saw that somewhere. I think it's used in maid café in Japan or something?"

"I don't really know Japan's culture, but I'm sure Diana knows how to eat that. Just give it to her when you two are alone and do exactly as she tells you"

"Ok…I'll go then. Have a good day, sensei"

"Have a good day too, Atsuko"

The brunette exited the room and Finnelan looked at her until she turned the corner.

"Please, please….just start going out you two. You're making me irritated and you distract me during classes with all your glances". The teacher closed the door and went back to her work sighing, without noticing the presence of someone.

A purple-haired mushrooms lover came out from a corner of the hallway.

"Kekeke…maybe I shouldn't have heard that. But who can ever imagine that Finnelan-sensei could be such a wingman. From now on I'll be able to sleep again instead of listening to Akko's love problems. Good job, sensei"

* * *

Amanda is usually the wingman, but I wanted to try something different, so why not Finnelan?  
Hope you liked this stupid story...it's really just something I wrote on a whim, nothing too serious.  
Until next time, bye!


End file.
